Pokemon: The TRio who stole Christmas!
by Detective Conan Agency
Summary: Grinch who stole Christmas meets Pokemon! I don't own the rights to either! Team Rocket attempts to ruin Pallet Town's Christmas! But with the affection of a little girl, they begin to see the true meaning of Christmas.


_Snowflakes fell lightly _

_On the night of Christmas Eve_

_In the small town of Pallet_

_There were presents under trees_

_Chesnutt's were roasted_

_Under Charizard's flame_

_The mood was full of joy_

_For Ash and the gang_

_Pikachu, Geodude,_

_Piplup, and more_

_Both Pokemon and people_

_Were overwhelmed with warmth_

_But little did they know_

_Just outside of town_

_Was a scheming Team Rocket_

_Who planned to make frowns.._

* * *

Ash, in his Sinnoh outfit, just recently returned home from the Sinnoh League just in time for Christmas! But instead of his usual cap he had worn in Sinnoh, he had a Santa hat on. Enjoying the company of his mother Delia, Professor Oak, Tracey, Misty, May, Dawn, Brock, and Gary. Along with all of their Pokemon pouncing playfully about in the snow. The Christmas Tree in the Ketchum house shined bright through the window, illuminating the snow outside.

Ash took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Man, this really is the best time of year! Isn't it, Pikachu?" He turned and looked to his partner who was rested on his shoulder. "Pikachu!" he answered smiling.

Before he knew it, a snowball came out of no where, pegging him in the face.

"Hey!" He looked in all directions frantically, "Alright who threw it?"

He noticed Gary peeking from behind a tree. "Be more aware of your surroundings Ashy boy!" He took off running through the neighborhood before Ash had a chance to respond.

Ash bent over and picked up some snow, molding it into a snowball. "We're gonna get you Gary!" Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder and made a snowball himself. "Pika!" the mouse Pokemon said with a devilish grin.

Ash ran around searching for Gary, Pikachu following slowly behind, both holding snowballs. May was in a filed making a snow angel, with her Wartortle beside her doing the same.

"Hey May! Have you seen Gary?"

"Pika pika?"

Ash and Pikachu called out to May respectively.

"Nope sorry Ash! C'mon, stop chasing Gary and come make a snow angel!" May said playfully laughing enjoying herself.

"Wartortttle!" her Pokemon mimicked her response in his own way.

"Sorry May, we gotta get Gary back!" Ash said running off waiving.

Dawn and her Piplup, along with Brock's Sudowoodo and Tracy were close by building a snow man!

"Hey, have you guys seen Gary?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, he ran that way." Dawn pointed down the road.

"Hey Ash, you two should come help us with the snow man!" Tracy called out to Ash and Pikachu.

"Suuudowoodo!" Brock's Sudowoodo called out to Ash and Pikachu.

"Yeah Ash! Come help us!" Dawn added smiling. "Pip, Piplup!" Piplup called out from the top of the snow man also smiling.

"Sorry, we gotta find Gary!" Ash again said running off.

Ash and Pikachu made their way to the center of the town where the giant Christmas Tree was on display for all of Pallet. The people of Pallet were gathered adoring the tree and the various decorations. Everyone was dressed in Christmas-themed clothing.

Brock was, of coarse, hitting on Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, last Christmas I gave you my heart, will you please give me yours this Christmas!?"

"Ummmm.." Nurse Joy wasn't sure how to respond.

Brock's Crogunk emerged from his poke-ball and chased Brock down, readying his poison jab.

Professor Oak and Ash's mother were standing next to the town's tree, socializing with the people of Pallet.

"Hey Mom, Professor Oak, have you two seen Gary?"

"Nope, sorry honey!" Ash's mom responded.

"I think he went back to your house Ash." Professor Oak said.

Ash quickly darted back to his house leaving Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak clueless.

He opened his door to find Misty, wearing a Mrs. Clause outfit, on her way out.

"Uh, hey Misty. Have you seen Gary?" he asked her, stopping her on her way out.

"Nope, sure haven't Ash."

"Man.."

"Pika.." Ash and Pikachu both responded respectively, let down.

"Uh, Ash, did you realize we're standing under the missile toe?" Misty said pointing up at the missile toe hanging up by the front door, leaning towards Ash.

Ash's face flushed red when he was suddenly pelted by a snow ball from outside. It was Gary!

Gary was standing outside with his thumb on his nose moving his fingers back and fourth mocking Ash. Ash and Pikachu again chased after Gary, leaving Misty confused.

* * *

_Twas the night before Christmas_

_Our heroes played in the snow_

_While Team Rocket over looked _

_And planned to still the show_

_The children of Pallet _

_Shook there presents with question _

_What Santa would bring them_

_What wonderful blessings_

_But Santa didn't know_

_The Grinch had a new name_

_And it was Meowth, Jessie,_

_And of coarse there was James_

* * *

"Bahumbug! I think it's time we put a damper on the twerps' twrepy Christmas!" Jessie said rubbing her hands together.

"Yeah. With our new device, we'll bag those presents faster than they can say Mewoth!" Meowth said pressing some buttons on a small device.

"A plan that sounds nice." James added.

Upon the hill top over looking Pallet was the Rocket balloon and a big bag attached with robotic hands on the side of the balloon.

* * *

_Twas the night before Christmas_

_The town of Pallet was sound asleep_

_Parents tucked in their kids_

_While they counted Mareep_

_Cookies and milk _

_Left on the table for Mr. Clause_

_They were grabbed all right_

_But only by a cat's claws_

_Team rocket swept through the chimney's _

_Only getting stuck once_

_They grabbed the kids' presents _

_And they had grabbed a whole bunch_

_One house out of many_

_A small girl awoke_

_She came down the stairs _

_And saw James then she spoke.._

* * *

"Santa, is that you?" the girl said rubbing her eyes.

James quickly hid behind her tree, which he was just trying to shove up the chimney onto the balloon. Jessie nudged him.

"Say something!" she hissed silently.

"Uh, Ho-oh little girl yes it is. Ya see.. Uh, this tree had a light that was a bit hard to see. So I decided to fix it! So go back to sleep!" James said desperately trying to impersonate Santa.

"Oh, okay! Thank you so much Santa!" She started going back up stairs.

Jessie and James giggled and began walking toward the chimney.

"Um, Santa? Can you be sure and not forget about Team Rocket? I've heard my neighbor Ash talking about them, and I think their sweet."

Jessie and James looked at each other.

"Sweet?" they both said in unison.

Meowth called out to them over their walky-talky to hurry up. So they sent the little girl back up to bed and left the house and continued their present-napping. They grabbed the presents in the Ketchum house and began to ride off in their balloon that was carrying a bag of what was now ALL of the presents from Pallet.

"HA HA! It seems we've deprived the twerp town from their twerpy Christmas!" Jessie said with a sense of accomplishment.

"Yup, now it's just time to make a clean escape!" Meowth said pressing buttons to make the balloon go faster.

"Not so fast Team Rocket!"

A voice called down from below.

"It's the twerp and his Pikachu!" they all called out in unison.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt and separate the bag of presents away from the balloon!"

Pikachu sent a jolt of lightning toward the balloon causing the huge bag full of all the presents hurling toward the town.

"Ash, now the bag is gonna fall on the town!" Misty called out concerned.

"Oh no!"

The whole town had awoken from the commotion and stood on in concern. The bag was headed directly toward the little girl who said she thought Team Rocket was sweet.

"Okay, it's time for Team Rocket to make a change!" Jessie screamed out.

"We promise to help spread cheer around the world, just save save save the little girl!" James added.

"Gotcha! It's time for a Team Rocket over drive!" Meowth pushed the lever as hard as he could so he could latch on to the giant Christmas bag with the robotic arms just before it hit the girl. He had to pull with all his might to keep it held up. Jessie and James quickly came to his aid.

"Prepare for trouble, we change our minds!" Jessie started.

"No more bad, we're good this time!" James added.

"Team Rocket, we'll blast off just help us!"

"Because if you don't the poor girl will be crushed!"

"Meowth that's right!" They struggled their way holding on with all of their might.

Ash ran toward the girl who was paralyzed with fear and moved her out of the way, just as Team Rocket dropped the bag. Team Rocket came down from their balloons and got on their knees and pleaded with sorrow.

"We're soory we're sorry!"

"Let us make it up to you! We want to be part of your Christmas celebration!

"Meowth that's right!"

"No way!" One of the town's men spoke up, "They tried to ruin Christmas!"

The little girl approached Team Rocket.

"I say we let them! Christmas is about joy and happiness. If Team Rocket says their sorry we should give them a second chance!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth all hugged the little girl, crying.

"Yes, yes, we are sorry!"

"She's right. We should give them one more chance. On ooooone condition.." Ash said with a clever thought in mind.

* * *

_That morning _

_Team Rocket righted their wrong_

_They passed out the presents they stole_

_All morning long_

_They promised they'd do anything_

_And that promise they kept_

_While passing out gifts_

_They did so as elves_

_A little embarrassed _

_They did it without question_

_Together Team Rocket and Pallet_

_All celebrated_

Merry Christmas and a happy new year everyone!


End file.
